The Lonely Years
by pleaseBitehereX
Summary: A ode to the love between Legolas and his beloved


Summary: A ode to the love between a mystery Elf( give you a hint: the elf resides in Rivendell during the War of the Ring) and Legolas.

A glimpse of perfection I saw when we first saw each other,

In a gathering amongst the people of our childhood,

And from that moment on, never did I see another face as I saw yours.

Your eyes, the color of blue skies, lulled me with a force unrivaled by even the sea,

And the fire that those eyes held, the proud way you held your head,

I knew I was lost.

A walk in the gardens, small innocent musings mumbled,

A curiosity that was uncommon among us.

You wanted to know of the world,

I told you all I could.

Yet unsatisfied you were, your desire to know burning you from inside out.

You left the comfort of your place to seek the dangers of the world,

And you searched for knowledge to quench that undying thirst.

I pined for you every day, and not one day did I not pine for you.

In the few months that I had known you, you had captured my life,

Set me off in the whirlwind of love and the fire of desire.

You came back to you home, I was told, but you never came to me.

I spent many nights trying to figure out what I had done to deserve your silence,

What I had said to shut you out.

For a decade you stayed amongst your people, but a century it felt like,

I had not looked upon your fair face.

Finally, after a decade, you rode up the path that would lead you to me.

I watched upon the steps as you slowly trotted up,

Smiling at the antics of your dear friends.

You turn your head to look at me, and smile even wider,

And the world suddenly seems brighter and fuller.

I smile back, as is fit, and pray that you can see nothing besides the face that I choose to show,

For what would I say if you knew,

How I dreamt of your ruby lips and your exuberant smile that made my heart soar.

What would I tell you if you knew?

Of how every day my thoughts always seem to come to you.

At night I see you, standing alone at the balcony, staring at the starry sky,

Your golden hair blowing around you, lifted by the gentle night breeze,

Your eyes twinkling with a light the stars would envy, and your lips curved into a smile.

I was afraid to speak, lest I break the beauty that you were,

For your beauty rivaled the beauty of the Vala themselves.

But speak I did, I called out your name,

And you turned your head to see who I was,

And when you saw me, your lips curved into a smile.

I felt as if I was on fire as my name rolled of your lips,

Like honey, dripping of the comb.

We exchanged pleasantries,

While inside I wanted to take you in my arms and hold you

And kiss those sinful lips.

You seemed to have those same thoughts,

For I could see the tension that lined your body.

You looked up to my face and our eyes met,

And the world narrowed down to just the two of us, on a balcony,

So close to a declaration of love that would be the beginning of many years of joy.

My heart skipped a beat as our lips met,

As my lips brushed softly against yours.

I lifted my head, but you were unwilling to let go.

You slipped your hands behind my neck as you pulled me down for another kiss,

A more passionate and fiery kiss.

As I put my hands behind your back and pulled you closer,

I realized how well you fit against me, and I knew you were meant for me.

Many years later, you stood before me, amongst eight others,

Leaving for a quest rooted in foolishness, a dream dreamt by the hopeful.

That night, you stayed with your friend, the ranger, and my bed felt cold and alone.

I cried myself asleep when I thought of the many dangers that you would go through,

The pain that you would feel as you walked the perilous journey to the place of fire.

The day you left, I felt as if my heart had been torn into two,

And I spent many nights wondering if I would ever see you again.

I had lost so many and I would lose more, I knew,

But I would die if you were amongst them.

Few could comfort me, so deep was my misery.

My love, you will never know how my heart swelled, and how I burst with joy,

When I saw you atop the cliff where the age of men would begin.

My love, you will never know how many tears I shed, and how much pain I suffered,

When I heard that you would not leave these forsaken shores with me,

For what did I have in Valinor if I did not have you?

Now I stand on this shore as I wait for the little one to come upon the ship,

And I remember the last night we spent together,

Whisperings endearments as we made love,

Which would have to last the lonely nights,

While I waited for you in the West.

I stand on the edge of the deck looking back at the dock,

Wondering when I would see you again,

And as I raise my head I see you, wondering if I am seeing things.

You raise your hand in farewell and smile,

And I smile back knowing everything would be okay.


End file.
